


Be Careful Next Time...

by flopity_flips



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flopity_flips/pseuds/flopity_flips
Summary: Another Tumblr request: From that sentence starter thing if you're still doing it "Be more careful next time. I don't want to bandage you up again." with a reader bandaging up Noct if you can please!!





	Be Careful Next Time...

“You really need to be more careful,” You said absentmindedly while dressing your Prince’s wounds.

You were one of the Prince’s closest friends, grateful for his father sending you on the trip that was intended to spare Noctis’ and his closest friends’ lives from the wrath of the Imperials, in spite of the fact that you were still on the run from the Magitek army.

Although you never spoke on it, you did have feelings for the Prince, but shoved them aside in favor of completing the mission at hand, saving the world and his to-be betrothed Lunafreya. You would prefer him to be happy than to be selfish and take him for yourself.

Feelings aside, he sat in front of you, shirt off, as you dressed a particularly bad wound a Magitek left on his back, trying your hardest not to ogle his lithe frame.

“Yeah. But scars make me look totally badass. Like a video game character,” He spoke, looking back at you with a tired smile.

You rolled your eyes, reaching around to grab the bandage and continuing to wrap his cleaned wound.

“The Kingdom of Lucis has no future if its’ King is dead,” You chided, in an Ignisy tone.

The Prince rested his chin in his hand, counting the leaves on a nearby tree in his head, pausing the conversation for a moment.

“I’d rather be dead if it means you guys don’t have to keep risking your lives for mine. I never asked to be King, y’know,” He muttered.

Tears of frustration began to form in your eyes as you heard this. He constantly battled without regard for his life or how others might feel if he were gone.

“Maybe we wouldn’t- We wouldn’t need to keep risking our lives if you didn’t keep rushing into danger,” You lectured, sniffling, trying to hide your tears as you tied up his bandages.

He stood up and put on his shirt before looking back down at you.

“Stop,” he ordered as he kneeled to your level and wiped your tears. “Please don’t cry for me,” he whispered, this time more kindly.

“You know-” you hiccuped. “-You know people really care about you. Some of us really love you, Noctis,” you wept, not caring about the word vomit you were spewing.

Noctis paused but pulled you in for a hug.

“Sorry… I just- I want what’s best for the people I love most,” He whispered.

You looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

“You really sound like a King talking like that. Just…  _ **Be more careful next time. I don’t want to bandage you up again,**_  or worse,” You told him.

He gave an awkward laugh and leaned down to kiss your forehead to comfort you.

“I’ll try. I just…   _really_  like looking cool for my number one fan you know,” He gave a cheeky grin in an attempt to cheer you up.

You snorted and fell into his chest.

You were unsure of where your relationship was with him, but if it was a weird limbo between friend and dating, you wouldn’t mind too much. As long as you were with him and he was safe.


End file.
